


Holiday Dessert

by HPFangirl71



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur ruins the holiday dinner but dessert saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Dessert

**Holiday Dessert by HPFangirl71**

Merlin couldn’t hold the laughter back as he entered the smoke-filled kitchen. Arthur was cussing loudly and pulling a blackened bird from the oven, the counters covered with various inedible-looking dishes.

Arthur grimly turned to face him.

“I wanted to cook you the perfect dinner for our first holiday together.”

“Let’s just be thankful you didn’t burn the house down.” Merlin replied with a barely suppressed chuckle.

“So glad you’re amused.” 

Merlin embraced his disgruntled lover, still smiling.

“Don’t worry love; I only wanted dessert.” Merlin whispered against Arthur’s ear, his hand disappearing down the front of his husband’s trousers…


End file.
